Out -side of the Walls
by CatForKitKatz
Summary: Erwin, Hanji, Lesly, and Levi all travel out side of the walls. Troubles await them, and will Levi and Lesly ever feel for one another? OC x Levi . Lesly is my OC. PLEASE R&R!


I looked up. I was finally out-side of those walls that were suppose to be a protection to humanity. I breathed in the fresh summer air. It felt amazing to have myself indulge in the streaming sunlight. I was going to enjoy myself while it lasted. I won't let anything get in my way. Not even a titan. If I even see one, I will kill it. I will kill all of them...

"Hey, Lesly. Would you get moving, we have no time to be enjoying the scenery..." I looked up. Corporal was giving me his always dark glare. I shivered; he scared me to no end.

"B-but, L-Levi... I haven't been out side of the wall since I was eight... And I sure didn't have a good day... Considering I saw my whole family die..." My head was held high, I tried my best not to cry, and succeeded. Corporal then yanked at my snow-white hair, giving me the scariest glare in the world.

"Did we not discuss this before... You will never call me Levi, especially when the whole squad is with us... You call me Captain Rivaille... Am I loud and clear?" He asked. Wanting so badly to get away from his hand pulling at my hair, I nodded. He let go, slightly pushing my head away. I touched the spot on my head. It burned, making me winch in pain. I could hear, from behind me, some one's horse coming closer.

"Are you alright, Lesly?" Hanji gave me a concerned look. I laughed.

"You know corporal better than I do, so why don't you answer that for yourself." I giggled, trying to not sound in pain at all. Hanji gave me a half-smile, but still had worry in her eyes. I laughed again. "Don't you worry, I'm fine!" I reassured her. hesitantly, she shrugged, going in front of me.

* * *

After about two hours of riding, my butt started to hurt. And it was raining.

I was tired, and I could feel snot dripping out of my nose. I wiped it away quickly with my arm. I heard Levi scuff.

"Do you know how overly disgusting that is? It is so unsanitary." He said to me.

My teeth were still chattering when I said, "I-I'm sorry, s-sir. I-I just... I-I'm really cold, and tired... D-do you think we can find a place to stop... M-maybe rest for a bit?" He looked as though he was (finally) taking what I said into consideration. After a while, his mouth opened, for a reply.

I had hoped for a '_Sure, we can stop for a bit._' But, I only received a protest.

"We could, if we had a place to stay. If we stop now, there will be a possibility of us all being eaten by Titans. I don't know about you, but I don't want to die, surely." He said. I sighed. Who cares, I would kill all of the Titans if they came any where near us! "And stop being such an overachiever, if you really are tired, you would not have the energy to kill any titans..." I heard Levi say, reading my mind, like always.

"Come on Le-... Corporal... She is only six-teen, she shouldn't be out-side of the walls. But we all know she is going to save your sorry ass at some point. That is why she is here! It wouldn't hurt to stop for a little while..." Hanji said. Levi looked back at us, anger flaring in his eyes. This caused me to give a surprised _'eek'_.

"If you want me to say it again, I will. We have no place to stop, so if you plain on being eaten..." He trailed off, seeing Hanji's face. I looked around.

I winced. I knew where we were. In this case, that is not a good... We where... We where close to my old home... We could all stay there. Sure, my family wasn't rich, but we had enough to afford a... reasonable sized house. Reasonable meaning, it could fit two adults, three children, and one toddler. Yes, my parents liked adding additions to the family... But, this meant that, since we only had Hanji, Erwin, Levi, and I, we would all fit perfectly... Although, two would have to share a bed...

Three of them had been destroyed by a titan. And if there is four of us... You get the point. I guess if any one would be sharing a bed, it would be Levi and Hanji... Although... I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Corporal myself... I guess I could tell them about my house...

"Um... Corporal, we actually do have a place we could stay..."

"And where would that be?"

"My home... We are not far, maybe just a mile away..." My red eyes gleamed with hope. Corporal thought for a moment.

"Are you sure it would be able to fit ALL of us?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes... Although... Two of us will have to share a bed..." Levi blushed. This is so strange. Normally he would just look on, not ask questions. But now, he looked so curious, which scared me. And the fact that he was blushing scared me even more! After a while, he nodded, trying to hide his blush. I smiled...

_Thank you Corporal!_

* * *

**I really hoped you liked it! I'm sorry to all those Levi fangirls who probably hate me for writing this! But please, reviews are appreciated! Especially for my first story!**

**~Cat**


End file.
